Eärhuinë, toda una historia
by Earhuine
Summary: La vida de un elfo puede ser dura, pero si es como la de este, es lo peor que puede ocurrir.
1. Default Chapter

Fin de una vida... Inicio de una historia.  
  
La noche era clara en Alqualonde, la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en el mar oscuro produciendo que pareciera que se había convertido en un campo de estrellas. Los barcos amarrados se movian con las olas, y en el medio de toda esta tranquilidad surgió en alguna de las casas el llanto de un recien nacido...  
  
Era una casa modesta, Eärcale, acababa de dar la vida a su hijo, que estaba en los brazos de Surelindo, su padre. La alegría se veía en los ojos de los nuevos padres, más un temor se apoderó de ellos, ya que los ojos del pequeño, azules como el mar, no mostraban nada más que una leve oscuridad, por eso, ambos padres dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo siguiente:  
  
- Eärhuine será su nombre, pues en sus ojos se ve un mar en penumbra, y además siento que tendrá que soportar un gran sufrimiento...  
  
Una lagrima recorrió el rostro de la madre, mas no era de dolor, sino de alegría, pues lo que más había deseado hasta entonces era traer al mundo a un niño, y como a ella la fue predecido, sería el único que trajera al mundo, y tendría sobre sus hombros un arduo destino, en el que vería marchar a los suyos...  
  
Pasados 3 días del nacimiento organizaron una gran fiesta, a la que asistieron muchas de las amistades que tenían, incluido Narringue, un gran amigo de la familia. En los rostros de todos se veía la alegría cuando miraban al pequeño, pues llenaba sus corazones de esperanza. Todo el mundo llego a la misma conclusión, el niño sería uno de los grandes, mas, hasta mucho tiempo despues no se sabría si sería cierto.  
Pasó el tiempo y el pequeño Eärhuine ya tenía 5 años. Habían salido a pasear por las cercanías de la ciudad, hasta un alto barranco lleno siempre de flores, el lugar favorito de Eärcale. Llegarón allí, y el pequeño empezó a correr por toda la pradera que allí se extendía, siempre a distancia del borde del precipicio. Eärcale se sento con Surelindo, y comenzaron a hablar:  
  
- Surelindo, ¿te acuerdas de este lugar? -dijo Eärcale sonriendo mientras miraba el rostro de su marido.  
  
- Claro que recuerdo este lugar, aquí fue donde nos conocimos, y donde pedí tu mano - respondió Surelindo mientras suavemente tocaba la mano de su esposa.  
  
- Y ahora, observa... el tiempo ha pasado, y volvemos a este lugar, pero ahora no estamos solos, tenemos a nuestro pequeño Eärhuine, mira como juega con las mariposas, como corre feliz entre las flores... -dijo Eärcale siguiendo con la mirada al pequeño.  
  
- Ya lo veo, y escucho sus carcajadas, que desde que llegaron a mi vida me han devuelto toda la alegria que perdí hace ya tiempo -dijo Surelindo.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a dar un paseo, pues en este lugar no corre un gran peligro nuestro pequeño - Dijo Eärcale al mismo tiempo que se ponía en pie tirando de la mano de su esposo.  
  
Entonces Surelindo agarro la mano de su querida esposa y se puso en pie, y comenzaron a caminar hacia una zona que estaba cubierta por miles de flores de las que Eärcale mas amaba. Entonces ella se giró hacia su hijo y le dijo:  
  
-Espera en este lugar, pues no marchamos muy lejos, ya que la felicidad de este día esta para que todos la podamos disfrutar. Juega pues, pequeña estrella, sonrisa del mar.  
  
Y marcharon por el sendero que conducía hacia arriba de la colina que daba al mar. Eärhuine continuó jugando, alegre entre las maravillas de la naturaleza, hasta que se cansó y se dejo caer sobre el suelo blando por la gran cantidad de plantas que lo cubrian. Miro hacia lo alto del cielo, donde vio la grandeza de las estrellas que miraban a la tierra desde mucho tiempo atrás.  
  
Algo asaltó la tranquilidad que había invadido al pequeño elfo. Un gran ruido de caida de rocas se oyó del lugar al que sus padres se habían dirigido, y un temor invadió al pequeño, que rapidamente se puso en pie, y marcho hacia aquel lugar con toda la velocidad que sus pequeñas piernas podían darle. Entonces, una visión eclipsó toda la felicidad que tenía, pues vió los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, sobre los que había caido una avalancha de rocas.  
  
Gritó, y gritó, pidiendo ayuda, mas nadie respondía a su llamada, entonces marchó hacia la ciudad a buscar la ayuda que en aquel lugar no había encontrado. Pero el camino era largo, y aún más duro para un niño de cinco años. Pasado un tiempo, cuando ya sus fuerzas se habían escapado, cayó rendido sobre la tierra, cubrió su cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar. Las lagrimas cubrían sus ojos, el llanto llenaba de dolor todo el lugar que se hayaba cerca de él, mas... algo ocurrió. De repente, las lagrimas dejaron de manar por un instante, alzó la vista, y ante él pudo ver a no mucha distancia la gran ciudad de los barcos, su ciudad, Alqualonde. Sus piernas no tenían casi fuerzas, mas, como por obra de Ilúvatar, se alzó en pie, y caminó hacia las casas más cercanas, gritando mas fuerte que nunca en busca de ayuda.  
  
Las luces de algunas casas se encendieron al poco tiempo de que el pequeño empezará a gritar, y rapidamente se formó un gran grupo de personas alrededor del pequeño. Una mujer le preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué te pasa pequeño?¿Y tus padres?¿Por que gritas en busca de ayuda?- preguntó con intriga.  
  
Las palabras se cortaban en sus labios, mas, la mujer logró entender una frase:  
  
"Mis padres... necesitan... ayuda...¡¡¡SNIFF!!! Estan en la colina del barranco"  
  
Todos los que escucharon al pequeño salieron corriendo hacia el lugar indicado. La mujer, alzó en sus brazos al pequeño elfo, y lo llevó a su casa, donde le dió algo de comer, y le intentó tranquilizar.  
  
Pasó una hora desde que el pequeño Eärhuine llegó a la ciudad. El pequeño se había dormido, mas, una persona llamó a la puerta de la casa de la mujer, y la dijó que habían traido a la ciudad los cuerpos de los padres del pequeño, y que al día siguiente los enterrarían en la colina donde habían muerto. Entonces la mujer, al darse cuenta de que la ayuda que habían intentando darles había llegado tarde se entristeció, y mandó llamar a algún conocido de la familia del pequeño, para que se hiciera cargo de aquel niño.  
  
La noche transcurrió llena de pesadillas para Eärhuine, la visión de sus padres vacios de vida lo atormentaba. Entre sudor y gritos, miedo y dolor, transcurrieron las horas... Llegado un momento la mujer de la casa fue al cuarto de Eärhuine, suavemente acarició su rostro, y después le dijo al oido:  
  
- La hora a llegado, hemos de ir a despedir a los tuyos...  
  
El pequeño tembloroso abrió los ojos, y como si de magia se tratará, todo lo ocurrido el día anterior paso frente a sus ojos, recordando lo que les había ocurrido a sus padres. La mujer dejo unas ropas de luto sobre los pies de la cama del niño, y salio de la habitación. El pequeño quedo tumbado mirando al techo, pensativo, pero se levanto y cojió las ropas vistiendose con ellas. Salió de la habitación, y marcho hacia la sala de entreda de la casa. Allí le esperaba la muchacha que le tendió la mano como si de su propio hijo se tratará, y salieron a la calle, donde esperaba una comitiva funeraria.  
  
El pequeño marcho justo detrás de los cuerpos, que habían sido preparados disimulando heridas y golpes, casi parecía que solo estaban dormidos, pero no se abrieron los ojos de los cuerpos como deseaba tanto el niño. Tras un tiempo caminando, la comitiva llegó al acantilado donde perdieron la vida, y allí, mirando hacia el mar, fueron enterrados.  
  
Las lagrimas recorrían el rostro del pequeño más que nunca antes, el ver que se quedaba solo en el mundo lo desesperó, y sintió como si todo lo que quiso se hubiera ido por que aunque tuviera solo cinco años en un día su vida había cambiado por completo.  
  
La multitud comenzo a marcharse, hasta que solo quedaron la mujer y Eärhuine. Esta se puso en pie, e hizo un gesto al pequeño como para que marchará con ella, pero este no se movió. Ella insistió un tiempo, pero se cansó y dijo:  
  
-Ahora me marchó, más cuando te sientas con fuerza puedes venir a mi casa, para que cuando vengan a por tí te puedan encontrar -y al terminar de decir esto se agachó, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se puso de nuevo en pie, y marcho hacia la ciudad.  
Pasaron las horas, y el pequeño permanecía delante de la tumba de sus padres como una estatua. Entonces algo ocurrió y el tiempo cambió. El cielo fue cubierto por nubes, que rapidamente lanzaban temibles rayos, y producian truenos que hacian temblar los huesos. El viento sopló con fuerza, levantanto las olas que chocaban contra la costa bajo el acantilado, entonces la lluvia empezo a caer, haciendo salir al muchacho de su trance.  
  
Entonces miró a su alrededor, sintiendo el agua caer sobre sus ropas y su rostro, sobre sus cabellos rubios... Se levanto, y mientras miraba hacia el cielo comenzó a gritar:  
  
- ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto!? ¿¡es que he hecho algo malo!?¿¡Por que se han ido papá y mamá!? -entonces se agachó, cojió unas flores que estaban cerca de él, y salió corriendo hacia el borde del precipicio gritanto- ¡¡¡¡Ahora nadie impedirá que vaya con ellos!!!!  
  
Y el pequeño cayó por el barranco mientras una última lágrima muy especial salía de sus ojos. Fue revuelto entre las aguas por las fuertes corrientes que la tormenta provocaba, y de repente ocurrió algo muy extraño, incluso en las profundas aguas. El niño llegó a un lugar en el fondo del mar en el que había aire.  
  
Despertó pasado poco tiempo, y al ver lo que había a su alrededor se aterró. El aire formaba una barrera en la que al otro lado se movían las furiosas aguas, y entonces se oyó el canto de los mares. La voz del señor de las aguas llegó hasta él y comenzó a hablarle:  
  
-Pequeño... ¿qué haces en mi reino? Llegas entre la tormenta lleno de dolor, mas no llores cuentame lo que te sucedió -y entonces la voz calló para dejar responder a Eärhuine.  
  
-El dolor consume mi pequeño corazón, pues las rocas trajeron el sufrimiento a mi. Calleron sobre mis padres, que murieron dejandome solo.  
  
-¡Oh! pequeño, no pienses que el mundo está contra tí, no olvides la alegría, debes marchar a la tierra y encontrar tu camino, pues aunque sea largo y duro, merecerá la pena, antes que morir sin a penas haber podido sentir lo que es la vida.- y entonces cayó un segundo, y tras esto continuó diciendo- Toma este collar, en cuyo colgante va incrustada la ultima lagrima que derramaste, llevalo contigo, pues te servirá de ayuda, ya que le he dado un poder que algún día controlarás.  
  
Y entonces, cuando Eärhuine tomo en sus manos el colgante la burbuja desapareció, volviendo a estar en medio de las aguas, incapaz de dirigirse a tierra. No tenía más fuerzas, las olas le robaban las fuerzas, pero en el momento que sintió escapar su último aliento, algo ocurrió...  
  
Continuará... 


	2. AmaurëaAnamo

**2. _Amaurëa-Anamo_.**

La tormenta continuaba rompiendo el silencio típico de las horas de descanso de las gentes de Alqualonde, pero estas continuaban dormitando placidamente en sus camas, excepto en una, en la que la luz producida por las velas continuaba tintineando con el movimiento de las llamas por el viento. Y en esa misma casa, una mujer se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana mirando en dirección a la zona más lejana de la Costa de Belfalas, donde hacia unas horas habían muerto dos amigos suyos dejando solo en el mundo a su pequeño hijo.

Poco tiempo depués de que se enterada de la desgracia acontecida había enviado a su hijo con una carta hacia Formenos, donde se encontraba la única persona que había sido elegida por los padres del pequeño para que, si algo así ocurriera, se ocupara del muchacho. Pero ahora no la preocupaba si habría recivido la noticia o no, lo que hacía que no pudiera conciliar el sueño era el temor de que le hubiera ocurrido algo al pequeño que llevaba desaparecido desde que comenzó la tormenta.

En vano, había intentado buscarle por todas partes, pero no lo había conseguido, y solo tenía el deseo de que no le pasara nada y que volviera pronto. Mientras estos pensamientos recorrían su mente la puerta se abrió ruidosamente sacandola de su ensimismamiento, dejando pasar un viento helado que apago todo signo de luminiscencia, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad, que solo se desaparecía cuando algún relámpago atravesaba el cielo. Pasado un momento en el cuál se dedicó a recapacitar se dirigió hacia la puerta con la intención de cerrarla, así lo hizo, pero cuando estaba a punto de cerrarse algo empezó a empujar la puerta desde la calle, por lo que la muchacha dejo de empujar y se apartó con agilidad en el momento justo que la puerta se abría al completo dando un gran golpe contra la pared.

Asustada por aquel suceso la muchacha se alejó aún más cuando vio la silueta de un hombre, que nada más entrar descubrió su rostro y quedo quieto tras cerrar la puerta. La muchacha se propuso tranquilizarse y empezó a encender de nuevo las velas para poder ver bien a la persona que se había autoinvitado a pasar. Tras terminar de envender todas las velas ella comenzó a hablar:

- ¿Quién eres tu que apareces en medio de la tormenta en horas del sueño? -dijo al tiempo que tomaba asiento con sencillez- Respondedme buen señor.

El permaneció un momento callado mirando la estancia en que se encontraba, pero dejando caer los ojos sobre ella, y comenzó a hablar:

- Soy Narringe Feanarion, con eso he respondido a tu pregunta, pero ahora es mi turno de preguntar. Dime pues, ¿que es lo que le ha ocurrido a Surelindo y a su esposa Eärcale?, y si les ha ocurrido algo, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi ahijado?

La muchacha suspiró aliviada, pero se dio cuenta de que el niño seguía desaparecido, mostrando esta sensación en su rostro, y llenando de angustia su joven corazón. Entonces las lágrimas empezaron a surcar sus suaves mejillas y dijo:

- Ahora lo importante no es saber como hemos llegado a esta situación. Debemos encontrar   al pequeño que desapareció hace varias horas y que ha dejado a mi corazón inmerso en el miedo y el sufrimiento.

Al escuchar estas palabras Narringe se puso la capa y se dirigió hacia la puerta que abrió con rapidez al tiempo que otra ráfaga entraba en la habitación apagando de nuevo las velas. La muchacha corrió tras él, pero cuando llego a la puerta él ya se encontraba en las calles, pero aún así gritó:

- ¡Cuida de ese niño, es lo único que te pidió Surelindo! ¡La última vez que le ví estaba junto a los acantilados del norte de la ciudad!

                Narringe continuó caminando calle arriba sin inmutarse ante los rayos y truenos que producía la tormenta y penetrando en la oscuridad de la lejanía fue desapareciendo de la vista de la muchacha, que quedo en medio de la calle, empapada por la lluvia que aumentaba por momentos, mientras para sí pensaba:

_Oh! Valar tirhína va i aica ambar_

                Las olas rompían con suavidad en la playa cubierta de joyas de las costas de Belfalas,  resplandeciendo como estrellas. La tormenta había acabado hacia ya tiempo, dejando paso a la brisa tranquila que recorría aquellas costas susurrando a los que por allí caminaban.

Pero en medio de esta tranquilidad había algo diferente, no muy lejos de donde las suaves olas rompían había un cuerpo sobre las bellas rocas, empapado y cubierto de algas, pero a primera vista sin rastro de vida, pues no emitía ruido alguno ni producía movimiento.

Era Eärhuinë, exhausto tras perder la batalla que había emprendido contra las poderosas olas que había provocado aquella tormenta, y que se rindió cuando las fuerzas se habían escapado de su pequeño cuerpo. Pero su corazón continuaba latiendo débilmente, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de que continuaba vivo, pero de pronto recordó por que estaba allí y un sentimiento de vacío le embriagó, mas no fue tristeza pues el poder que ahora poseía impedía que sintiera el dolor de la perdida de sus padres.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y  ante él apareció el firmamento estrellado, pero las tinieblas empezaron a recaer de nuevo sobre él, y en él último momento antes de cerrar los ojos pudo ver la silueta de un hombre y sintió como este le cogía y le abrigaba con su capa, haciendo que el calor volviera a su pequeño cuerpecito, pero entonces calló en un profundo sueño.

Poco tiempo después, el niño despertó de su letargo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación que tiempo atrás habían ocupado sus padres. Era una gran habitación con grandes ventanales desde los que se podía ver el puerto en el que las naves teler permanecían amarradas, las paredes eran de un blanco puro, y en el centro se encontraba la cama en cuya cabecera se encontraba tallado un delfín, que su madre mando tallar, pero él no comprendía el por que de la obsesión de su madre por esos seres.

Junto a una de las ventanas había un escritorio, y se dio cuenta de que sobre la silla que se hallaba delante de ello había unas ropas, y al darse cuenta de que se encontraba desnudo supuso que serían para él. Se levantó de la cama y sintió el frío suelo bajo sus pies, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. Caminó tambaleándose hacia la silla, mirando con ojos curiosos aquella estancia que para él era completamente diferente, como si fuera la primera vez que la viera pues sin la alegría que su madre le producía cuando se encontraba allí todo se veía distinto.

Cuado llegó a la silla cogió las ropas y las desdobló sorprendiéndose ante lo que vio. Las ropas producían reflejos plateados como las olas del mar al ser iluminadas por la luz de Telperion. Estaban echas de un blanco brillante, con botones de plata pura y con el bordado de un delfín en el pecho, hecho de hilo de la misma plata que los botones. Toda esa belleza le dejó eclipsado, pero tras un momento se vistió con ellas y cuando terminó y pudo ver su reflejo que se producía en los ventanales, dándole la impresión de parecer un príncipe.

Y ante su reflejo se dio cuenta por primera vez desde que había despertado de que llevaba el colgante, y lo sujeto con la mano para poder verlo mejor. Entonces en el fondo del profundo color azul que tenía aquella piedra vio las olas del mar, o al menos era lo que parecían, y un sentimiento le embriagó por completo, recordando lo que aquel colgante representaba y el secreto que guardaba oculto, aquel colgante que fue creado a partir de una lágrima, su última lágrima.

Tras este breve recuerdo se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de que llegara esta se abrió y un hombre apareció. Era de las personas más altas que el muchacho había visto en toda su corta vida, corpulento, rasgo que daba a conocer que poseía una naturaleza guerrera. Tenía los rasgos del rostro muy marcados, pero le daban una belleza especial aunque sin exagerar, y una negra cabellera cubría su cabeza. Pero lo que le hacía parecer extraño a los ojos del pequeño elfo eran sus ojos, azules y que en la profundidad llameaban fríos con el brillo que las estrechas producían algunas noches, y en cuyo fondo se ocultaban los pensamientos de aquel hombre, velados por un impenetrable velo de frialdad y alejamiento.

Al ver que el muchacho se encontraba ya recuperado y que se había vestido, se acercó hasta él con gran presteza y le dio una bofetada que hizo que el pequeño teler cayera al suelo derramando un poco de sangre de su nariz que dejó de manar rápidamente. Pero el pequeño no derramó ninguna lágrima, pues lo ocurrido largas horas atrás impedía que eso pasara, y sintiendo como que el dolor y el terror desaparecían se dio cuenta que el colgante había comenzado a brillar, pero la luz que desprendió fue tan poca y tan corto el tiempo que solo él se dio cuenta.

El rostro del niño había quedado enrojecido por el golpe que había recibido y se había hinchado levemente su carrillo. El niño, que no se había imaginado un recibimiento tan "acogedor", permaneció un poco más en el frío suelo mirando al hombre que le había pegado, pero sin sentir miedo ni odio hacia él, pues aquellos profundos ojos eclipsaban los pensamientos del muchacho.

El silencio fue roto por aquel que en pie se encontraba sin dejar de taladrar al niño que continuaba en el suelo con la mirada.

- ¡Insensato! ¿¡Cómo puede ser que Ëarhuinë, hijo de Surelindo, realice una acción tan incomprensible que ni un loco hubiera hecho!?- dijo con frialdad y sin pausa, continuando su discurso tras esa breve exaltación  - Creo que tus padres se sentirían decepcionados si pudieran ver lo que ha hecho su hijo.

- Yo… - intento hablar Ëarhuinë, pero Narringe le hizo callar.

- No empieces con excusas, pues puedo hacer que las palabras que salgan de tus labios vuelvan a  ti con gran dureza si me lo propongo.

Ante aquella amenaza el niño ceso en su intento por hablar, perdiendo así toda oportunidad de intentar explicarse. Hubo pues, un largo silencio en la habitación, y ambos, inmóviles como si de estatuas se tratara, continuaron alargando aquel momento de tensión.

La voz de Narringe resonó en la habitación desgarrando el aire hasta llegar a los oídos del pequeño teler.

- Levanta tu miserable cuerpo del suelo y sígueme, pues yo soy Narringe Feanarion, y por voluntad de Surelindo, tu padre, eres ahora mi ahijado y mía es la responsabilidad de cuidar de ti.

Una leve sonrisa recorrío el rostro del pequeño al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, como hasta hacía un momento había pensado. Ambos salieron de la habitación, el pequeño sin levantar la vista del suelo y detrás de Narringe, y mientras recorría el camino hacia su nuevo destino empezó a pensar que desde entonces todo iría bien y que podría ser feliz al igual que lo fue cuando sus padres aún vivían, pero pronto se daría cuenta de la realidad en la que estaba adentrándose.

Recorrieron el largo pasillo que atravesaba la casa y que terminaba en el salón, en el que por primera vez en mucho tiempo las llamas del fuego de la chimenea estaban apagadas, dejando la habitación con la tenue luz que entraba por la puerta. Las ventanas se encontraban cerradas, como para impedir que se escaparan los recuerdos que aquella casa guardaba para las personas que pasaron por allí, y sobre todo de Ëarhuinë.

Salieron de la casa en cuyo jardín se hallaba un bello corcel, esperando a que su amo llegara.  Narringe se acercó a él y después de acariciarlo subió al pequeño teler sobre los lomos del bello animal, y luego subió él, que al tiempo que se sentaba con el niño delante daba  una orden al caballo que echó a galopar rápido como el viento. Tras ellos las luces de la ciudad se iban empequeñeciendo hasta quedar convertidas en un único punto brillante en la lejanía.

Ante ellos se abría un nuevo destino para bien o para mal, y mientras se sumergían en ello continuaron galopando hacia el paso que se abría en las Pelorí, que se empezaba a ver en la lejanía. El pequeño teler fue cayendo en el sueño, pues el cansancio persistía en él, y cuando cayó dormido por completo la imagen del árbol de plata se dibujó en su mente, e imaginando que se encontraba de pie junto a ese árbol, pensó como podría sentirse al ser tocado por la bella luz que en aquel entonces aún desprendía.

De este modo, volando entre sueños y deseos, continuó su viaje sin descanso hacia el lugar al que le llevaba Narringe.

Continuará…         

_Oh! Valar tirhína va i aica ambar: _¡Oh! Valar cuidad al niño de su cruel destino.

_Amaurëa-Anamo_: Amanecer del destino.


End file.
